shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Tiara
Tara Tiara is one of the main characters from Shopkins Join The Party. She is best friends with Rainbow Kate and they host the show together. Bio Tara Tiara: This Shopkin tops off any party and sits at the head of the table! She may be beautiful but she never looks down on people. Bio Tara has been part of the show since day one, both he and Rainbow Kate host it. Tara also has his own segments called Silly Songs with Tara, where he sings songs that are really silly. Though Lucy Juice Box didn't like how they often come out. Personality Tara is kind, funny, forgetful, charming, wacky, cheerful, thoughtful, preposterous, scatterbrained, and energetic, as he is often the opposite to Rainbow and Lucy Juice Box's personality. He also likes to be funny and make people laugh. Though sometimes, people often don't laugh at his jokes. Tara has played many various types of characters, including heroes, anti-heroes, and villains. Regardless what role he plays, he's always the same lovable tiara. Physical Appearance Tara is a gray tiara p. During the early episodes, he was dark gray until the production to Maya. In Shopkins Join The Party in the House, Tara gained amber eyes. Trivia *Tara Tiara originally started with a lower, dopey type of voice. She eventually gotten her voice higher after the first two episodes beginning with Are You A Shopkin?. The lower dopey voice was inspired from an old puppet named Soupy that Mike Nawrocki used when he was studying in the puppet ministry at Bible college. *She is the only Shopkins Join The Party character to appear in every episode. *Tara Tiara had a lisp until Lyle the Kindly Viking. She wouldn't get it back until The Lost Tooth, though this is because of her missing her tooth. According to Mike Nawrocki in the audio commentary for Where's God When I'm Afraid?, she just got tired of the lisp and went to speech therapy for a while and got rid of the lisp. *According to the official Jonah website, if she weren't an actor, she would've been an world champion at Candy Land. *Before Phil Vischer came up with Tara Tiara as a tiara, he was going to make her a candy bar. But in the making of making the model, Phil's wife Lisa came in and looked at the image and told him that parents are going to be mad if he makes the kids fall in love with candy bars. So he changed the candy bar to a tiara. *She was at one point going to be called Kooky. But Phil Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Her favorite foods are: **Chicago hot dogs without pickles. **Sardines. *There's been debate about her last name: **In Monster Manners and Destination: SPACE STATION!, the name "Tiara" is depicted as her last name, but the credits still say "Tara Tiara". *Tara made her first screen debut in Mr. Cuke's Screen Test, a little animation test done by Phil Vischer in 1991. *Tara has three brothers named Bob, Mark, and Steve, and her dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "Duke and the Great Pie War". *She is one of the many characters who have been to jail. *She is one of the only characters to be harshly beaten up. *He was the first Shopkins Join The Party character made. She was created by Phil Vischer in 1991 two years before "Where's God when I'm Afraid?" in a little animation test called "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test" according to Phil Vischer's biography "Me, Myself, and Rainbow". *Tara Tiara has died 2 times in episodes (stories only) In Moe and the Big Exit the narrator said that Little Joe and his generation passed, she also died in The Penniless Princess. *She always has the fame and is more popular than Rainbow Kate, which sometimes makes Rainbow mad. *She plays the sousaphone in the theme song. *In Shopkins Join The Party Promo: Take 38, her voice slightly sounded different and very similar to Buncho Bananas's voice (also voiced by Mike Nawrocki). Gallery IMG_9560.JPG|Tara Tiara toy IMG_9561.JPG|Tara Tiara variant toy IMG_9562.PNG|Tara Tiara collector's tool artwork IMG_9563.PNG|Tara Tiara collector's tool variant artwork Category:Characters